Amor en sobrepeso
by koneko taisho
Summary: Pensar que lo que atrae es el físico… no siempre es así, Sakuno una chica con sobrepeso que cree encontrar el amor de su vida, después de todo el maltrato sufrido siempre es los institutos a los cuales asistió, podrá por fin ser aceptada en el Seishun Gakuen.
1. Chapter 1

-Sakuno, levante llegaras tarde.-grito su madre desde la cocina de la casa.-recuerda que hoy es el primer día de escuela en ese nuevo instituto.-

-Ya voy mamá, no tardo.-mi voz se escucha demasiado desanimada, me rio irónicamente, hace un momento estaba pensando que tal vez en el nuevo instituto al que voy a ir este año sea mejor, me miento yo misma sé que siempre será lo mismo. Las risas, esas estúpidas risas que suenan en mi cabeza atormentándome desde siempre, es lo malo de estar gorda, siempre se ríen de mí, hay momentos en los que me dan ganas de simplemente dejar todo y escapar de la vida, adelgazar eso lo he intentado muchas veces, ni yo misma puedo cortar el número de dietas a las que he sometido a mi horrendo cuerpo, de las cuales ninguna a funcionado, toda mi vida es un desastre, lo único que desearía es que alguien me aceptase como soy sin juzgarme, pero eso es imposible porque la gente de hoy en día solo piensa que si no eres hermosa, delgada y con curvas no eres nada, demasiado superficiales para mí.

-Buenos días, mamá ¿qué hay de desayuno?.-ah los desayunos de mi mamá son los mejores, hacen que ame más la comida, claro estoy gorda como no amar la comida.-Oh Sakuno el uniforme te queda hermoso, resalta tus hermosos ojos carmesí, se parecen demasiado a los de tu papá.- melancólicamente mí mamá lo menciona, si creía que mí vida era triste antes ahora lo es más mi padre murió hace 6 meses y diré que el tiempo no siempre es efectivo.

-Mamá, ya me voy, si no llegare tarde.-me despido rápidamente con una sonrisa forzada.-Ok mi amor que te vaya bien.-

Cerré la puerta con un pensamiento en mente "eso espero".

Hola, mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki, tengo 14 años, desde pequeña he sufrido de sobre peso, lo cual a traído problemas en mi vida, este año me cambien de escuela, porque en la anterior sufría de acoso escolar, me insultaban y me golpeaban y todo…todo por ser gorda. Las chicas populares siempre se burlaban de mí, me hacían llorar se aprovechan de que no soy una persona con carácter fuerte o una chica la cual puede defenderme, nadie me ha defendido solo ignoraban lo que pasaba, no soy estúpida, si les dije a mis maestros pero fue en vano, jamás me creyeron, siempre decían: "seguramente hiciste algo para molestarlas, ve y pídeles disculpa por los que sea que hayas echo" me lo dijeron tantas veces que me lo termine aprendiendo de memoria, así que pensé que sería ridículo insistir cuando todos pensaban que yo era la culpable. Mi mamá… ella no lo sabe, ya tiene muchos problemas para que yo le esté dando más sería injusto para ella.

No, estoy llegando a mi perdición, desde aquí veo la entrada de ese prestigioso instituto, en el camino vi chicas que tenía el mismo uniforme que yo, todas se reían o murmuraban cosas de mí, como lo es simple, me señalaban y me miraban con burla. Fui tonta al pensar que esta vez sería diferente ¿por qué? Si siempre es lo mismo.

Estoy a punto de cruzar las puertas de mi nuevo infierno, no sé si este preparada para sufrir otra vez no quiero, siento lagrimas querer salir de mis ojos, NO esta vez no seré tan débil, esta vez nadie me vera llorar, me lo prometí, no romperé mi promesa, dije que lo aria por mi mamá ella no merece tener una hija tan inútil como yo.

Llego rápido al salón, me siento en el último puesto es que está a la par de la ventana, siento las miradas en mí, me ponen nerviosa, en ese momento suena la campana, se puede decir que por el momento voy bien, todos empiezan a entrar al salón, nadie me mira por el momento, que alivio.

En ese momento entra el profesor, me mira me pone nerviosa lo veo sonreír amablemente.

-Bien creo que tenemos a una alumna nueva este año.-oh no mi corazón late a mil por hora, ruego que no esté hablando de mí, por favor, por favor solo eso. –Oye tú la chica de la última fila a la izquierda, la que está a la par de la ventana, te estoy hablando a ti, pasa al frente y preséntate por favor.-dijo con un toque de irritación por ser ignorado. Genial.

Me levanto de mi asiento, todos me miran, unos con burla, otros con repulsión, bueno las miradas de costumbre, llego al frente, pero me doy cuenta que solo hay una mirada fría me mira fijamente sus ojos dorados quieren ver atreves de mi alma, su mirada me hipnotiza, es demasiado penetrante, desvió la mirada a la pared del fondo, respiro hondo.

-Mi n-nombre e-es Sakuno R-ryuzaki.-escucho la risa de mis compañeros, genial, tartamudee. Me regreso a mi asiento literalmente corriendo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente intentando contener las lágrimas, una de mis compañeras estira el pie haciendo que yo me caí, las risas son cada vez más fuertes, no lo soporto y es el primer día.

-Silencio.-escucho decir al profesor las risas se detienen al instante, siento que el profesor se acerca a mí, Dios me está ayudando a levantarme, lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, después de todo es cierto lo que dicen, "siempre hay una primera vez para todo"

-¿está bien, Ryuzaki.-asiento con la cabeza, de mi boca no podían salir palabras, sacudo el polvo de mi ropa y me voy a sentar rápidamente no miro a nadie yo sé que todos me miran.

-Bien alumnos, saquen sus libros que la clase va a empezar…- hice todo automáticamente, después de eso no escuche nada, me dedique a mirar las ventana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Tsk.-mire el dueño de ese sonido, era el chico de ojos dorados, no sé si era por los nervios que no me di cuenta de que ese chico era realmente guapo, de cabello negro con toques verdes nariz pequeña, boca seductora… un momento ¿yo dije eso? Creo que este instituto me afecta. Descubrí que me estaba mirando, esperaba que me mirara de una manera burlona o de una manera que me dijera lo poco que valía, pero no, solo estaba allí mirándome fríamente.

-Ese es mi asiento.-lo mire sin entender que se refería, y parece que él lo noto.-Estas sentada en mi asiento.- ah era eso, iba a decir algo pero la campana sonó, enserio se pasó rápido en tiempo ya estabas en el primer descanso, el chico de ojos dorados solo se paró y se fue. Estaba a punto de pararme, cuando una chica de coletas me detuvo.

-Él es Ryoma-sama, yo soy la presidenta de su club de fans.-guardo silencio por un momento mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo.-y no quiero que alguien con tú se acerque a él.-

-E-él fue el que m-me hablo a m-mí.-dije mirando el suelo.- Maldita perra, no puedo creer que mientas de esa manera, no sé quién te crees, pero Ryoma-sama jamás le hablaría a una gorda fea como tú, niña estúpida, crees que le podrías interesar con esas ridículas trenzas, eres una idiota por creer que siquiera te ha mirado, tú no eres nadie, ni siquiera eres hermosa o delgada como yo para que siquiera te voltee a ver.-la mire, jajaja esa chica era más plana que una tabla de madera, no tenía pechos, ni siquiera tenía caderas y decía que mis trenzas eran ridículas cuando ella tenía dos coletas, para mi desgracia no pude contener una risita, ella se dio cuenta.

-Akane, Yuka, agárrenla.- me asuste trate de salir corriendo, era muy tarde me tomaron de las manos, cerraron la puerta con llave, me rendí ya no había escapatoria.

-Sufrirás, te hare llorar hasta que pidas compasión.-tenía una sonrisa sádica en su boca, lo sabía ese día no podría evitar que ese líquido rojo que tan acostumbrada estoy a ver, saliera nuevamente de mi cuerpo.

Fin capítulo 1 _


	2. ¿Me descubrio?

Bueno primero que nada me disculpo por retrasarme tanto, pero es que demasiada tarea, creo que mis maestros se juntaron para ponerse de acuerdo y no dejarme crear y subir el siguiente cap. Hasta ahora n_n … creo que es cierto que soy una paranoica e_e , pero bueno están aquí para leer la historia así que solo diré

PoT no me pertenece, pero si me perteneciera ubica hecho que Sakuno y Ryoma hubieran tenido un apasiona… digo… los personajes son solo exclusivamente de Takeshi Konomi ^-^

**Cap. 2**  
**¿Me descubrió?**

-Estoy sola, no me sorprende ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Por qué las personas son malas conmigo? ¿Por qué son tan superficiales?- Se cuestionaba una chica de largas trenzas rodeada por un charco de sangre, con el labio inferior hinchado y con un hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de este.

-¿Por qué rodos me discriminan? ¿No pueden entender que soy un ser humano? … si ellos supieran lo que soy en realidad, ni siquiera se atreverían a mirarme mal, malditos todos lo que me hicieron daño… ¡Ja! Cuando termine la maldita apuesta hare que sufran y lloren pidiéndome piedad.- Grita con espesas lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

Un ruido hace que de un respingo… es la campana, esperare 30 minutos más para que todos se vallan y poder entrar a la enfermería, esa maldita tabla andante con dos coletas tenía una navaja… cobarde, es la única palabra que se me viene a la mente al recordad que eran esas 3 zorras contra mi… me quedo esperando, escucho los pasos, las risas ¡Ja! Reír , sonreír, es algo que yo nunca e logrado hacer, por lo menos no con sinceridad, todo está en silencio, abro la puerta del cuarto del conserje, vigilo, estoy alerta, nadie se acerca, estoy segura, me dirijo a paso rápido a la enfermería, intento abrir la puerta… como lo supuse está cerrada, tomo un sujetador de mi cabello, lo introduzco en la cerradura ¡Ja! Demasiado fácil de abrir, incluso un niño de 10 años de nuestra organización podría abrirla.

Empiezo a ver los estantes para encontrar lo que necesito, esa zorra me apuñalo en el costado derecho, si no fuera porque estoy entrenada para estoy, seguramente moriría, me quito la ropa al igual que mi falso cuerpo me miro en un espejo de cuerpo completo que está en la enfermería… ¡Ja! Si supieran que es este mi verdadero cuerpo todos los malditos pervertidos babearían por mi, maldito el día que acepte la maldita apuesta, el maldito día que todo comenzó…

Curo mis heridas rápido nada serio, confieso que he sufrido peores, todavía recuerdo el día que tuvieron que coserme la ojera para unirla de nuevo.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ya he terminado de curarme así que tomo mis cosas y corro a esconderme al armario y poder vestirme rápidamente.

Escucho los pasos recorrer el lugar, maldición, alguien está afuera… pero ¿Cómo entro? Estoy segura de haber vuelto a cerrar la puerta…

-Sal de ahí.- me sorprende es tono frio… es el mismo que escuche cuando estaba en clases… de aquel chico de ojos dorados… salgo lentamente de mi escondite, él está enfrente de la puerta, lo bueno es que ya estoy totalmente vestida, pero mi uniforme sigue teniendo las manchas de sangre, odio tener que soportar esté cuerpo, este cuerpo gordo que oculta lo que en realidad soy, una…

-¿qué haces aquí?- esa pregunta interrumpe mis pensamientos, pero es directo, interesante…

-P-pues solo vine a curar m-mis heridas.- me esfuerzo porque un sonrojo a parezca en mis mejías, bajo la mirada al suelo… mmm creo que ya hasta me estoy acostumbrando a actuar como una niña tímida que se sonroja por todo, aunque se siente patético ya que está no se acerca ni un poco a mi verdadera personalidad.

-Tsk, vete, nadie tiene porque estar aquí.- me mira fijo sin ningún expresión en sus hermosos ojos dorados, su mirada es hipnotizante, no puedo separar mis ojos de los suyos… pero analizo bien sus palabra.

-Pero tú ¿qué haces aquí? Si se supone que no tiene que estar nadie.- Dios, soy tan estúpida olvide el maldito papel de niña tímida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

El me mira asombrado, mis ojos que ase un momento eran tímidos, pasaron a ser desafiantes de un momento a otro, al darme cuenta que mi cambio de expresión repentina, dirijo mi mirada al suelo.

-L-lo siento.- trato de disculparme que a mi parecer es algo ridículo así que intento salir rápidamente de ese lugar, pero su repentina pregunta me sorprende.

-¿Quién eres?- lo miro analizando sus facciones me parece conocido pero de donde…

-Responde.- levanta un poco la vos exigiendo una respuesta

-Sakuno R-Ryuzaki.- sigue en el papel, sigue en el papel. Me ordeno mentalmente, si alguien me descubre será mi perdición.

Su mirada me recorre de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en mis ojos, analizándolos, escrutándolos, queriendo leer y perforar mi alma.

-Nos hemos visto en algún lugar.- en vez de sonar a pregunta suena más a una afirmación de parte de aquel extraño de ojos dorados. Guardo silencio, miro directamente al suelo, probablemente lo haya visto alguna vez, sus facciones me parecen conocidas pero donde… ¿dónde?

-Eso es imposible.- respondo luego de un largo silencio, tal vez es alguien del pasado, pero es mejor no recordar, no quiero recordar.

-Tal vez te confundí con alguien más.- Lo observo quedarse pensativo, analizando algo en su mente con una mirada fría.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- sí, él podría ser mi amigo y librarme de esa ridícula apuesta… Dios, no puede ser Sakuno recuerda: "mantener tu papel, mantener tu papel" cuantas veces se repetía eso al día he igual jamás se le grababa. Siento que me observa, su mirada clavada en mi me pone nerviosa, hasta que… contesta.

-Ryoma Echizen.- dice con un sonrisa arrogante asomándose por sus labios, mientras que mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mis pupilas se dilataban, el miedo empezó a inundar mi corazón… Echizen lo recuerdo… es parte del pasado que no quiero recordar él es el hijo de Nanjiroh Echizen, el asesino… con razón me parecía tan familiar esos rasgos son inconfundibles que estúpida soy, estoy preocupada, estoy indefensa, si el me ataca, estoy segura que no saldré de esta habitación con vida.

-B-bueno me t-tengo que ir e-es muy tarde-ahora si estoy nerviosa, mis piernas están temblando de miedo debajo de esta gran y larga del uniforme.

Antes de que el alcance a decirme algo, de un movimiento ágil y velos, salgo disparada de la enfermería corro los más rápido que puedo, siento su mirada en mi espalda, vuelvo a ver la ventana de la enfermería está observándome con una sonrisa cínica en sus finos labios, el sabe quién fui, él sabe mi pasado… un escalofrió recorre mi espalda, apresuro el paso, estoy cerca de mi casa, mi madre no está, seguro la mando a llamar el jefe, entro deprisa en mi habitación, cierro todo nada es seguro para mí, Echizen… resuena como eco en mi mente, él busca venganza contra mi… ya que yo mate a su padre…

Bueno… si lo sé es un cambio drástico, Ryoma es el hijo de un famoso asesino, Sakuno es la chica que lo asesino y resulta que Sakuno no es gorda, es solo una fachada, se preguntan como todo cambio tan rápido, pues Sakuno ya no quiso ser una asesina, algo así como que esta retirada y Ryoma busca venganza contra ella, pero no se preocupen si abra romance… mmm cierto casi se me olvida, Sakuno tiene una doble personalidad, por eso en ocasiones actua así, su primera personalidad es la chica tímida, la segunda es un asesina a sangre fria, que se oculta siendo como la primera personalidad de Sakuno.

Si hay alguien que me quiera ayudar a escribir la historia se los agradecería, ya que no tengo a nadie a quien consultarles mis ideas u_u .

Mi Facebook es: Karen Alejandra Cubias n_n

También les quiero agradecer a:

.gomez

-su

-Miyu Takada

-licht 4012

Enserio gracias por su apoyo (~°_°)~


End file.
